A method and a device for storing and/or reading out data of a fuel metering system are described in German Published Patent No. 198 51 797, for example. With the procedure described there, an identification feature is assigned to each solenoid valve and/or each injector. This identification feature is detected by a control unit, and the tolerance zone position assigned to the identification feature is corrected through longer or shorter control times. Manufacturing tolerances in the injection quantity of the injector and/or the solenoid valve may be reduced in this manner in particular.
Very high demands are made of the identification feature, in particular when using a resistor or a capacitor. Thus, for example, the resistor must have a durable design, i.e., it must retain its value over the entire lifetime of the system.